Trust Me
by Sheila Ann
Summary: Hary was tortured, whiped, and bruised. He didn't think he could trust anyone anymore after thar, especially Draco Malfoy. Harry finds love and trust unexpectedly.
1. The Boy Who Lived Again

Chapter I  
The Boy Who Lived -- Again  
  
The rain poured, lighting flashed, thunder roared over the night. The wind blew fiercely through the town, forcing trees to bend at will. The storm didn't frighten him too much but it made his process slower. He felt like a baby of the fact he wasn't to steady on his feet as he walked or rather stumbled his way down the street. He tripped over his own feet as he fell to the hard cement and splashed in the puddle from the rain, the rain that poured hard and fast on him.  
Harry Potter was only wearing cotton black pants and white shirt. He shivered from the cold rain, he trembled when thunder roared close by, and he gave a shaky breath as lighting flashed the dark night. His back, arms, every inch of his body ached from pain. Form the slashes he had received, or rather "Punishment", as his master called it.  
Harry was only a few years out of Hogwarts. He had dreams, promises, and faith as he graduated as the second in his class. He found a house on the London outskirts and settled. He had a job with great wedges he could live off of and he vowed to never see his aunt ever again. Harry was Happy. Ron and Hermione Weasley visited often with their newborn baby girl Lily Potter Weasley, which was named after Harry's mother. It was like a gift from them to say thanks for the wonderful years together and plus, Lily was always a kind women who also came from muggle family.  
With a year or two gone a man had offered to buy Harry's house at a fair price. Harry rejected the offer. The man continued to come buy with his price higher and higher but Harry simply said No. It didn't accrue to Harry that the house was built under a gold mine or anything that was priceless but when he found out it was to late to do anything about it. Mr. Welkins took the house, forging a fake signature by Harry, and Harry was put in the man's dungeon for the trouble he caused.  
"Mr. Potter, you caused me more money to get the house then I expected", Mr. Welkins had said. "I had no choice but fake your signature and hand the house over to myself. It was a long run around but I did it in the end. And because it was your fault in the begging, you will stay here and be my own toy. My last little boy was getting to weak for my taste and he lost his screams. I've been meaning to find another but it seems you saved a lot of time. My little girls will be very pleased to have a different one as well"  
Harry begged on his life but the man just laughed and left him there to wept in his cave.  
Harry can still feel the pain when the guy, dressed in black, chained him to the stone cold wall and stripped him of his clothing. He felt the slashes coming at him from the whip, sometimes a belt. He will always remember afterwards how the people would come in and start touching him, licking the blood that poured everywhere. They started touching him, licking him, and soon covered him with their mouths, and sucked. He screamed, he begged for it to stop but they only laughed at him and continued, they only did more when he struggled, they worked harder and faster when he protested. He tried to trick them as if he liked it, but it hurt, there was so much pain from the last time and there were only reopening the wounds that were already there.  
He was kneeled on his hands and knees to weak to stand up, to cold to move, and too much in pain to care if he died right there on the sidewalk.  
"Harry Potter?"  
His own name being said forced him to look up, thinking he was caught, that he didn't get far from his nightmare. He had only lived a few minutes, or was it hours, of his life of freedom. He faced a pair of silver eyes with loose silver hair dripping with rain. The eyes were narrowed at him with a puzzled look on the person's narrow face. The person was wearing a long heavy trench coat wrapped tightly around him so it was impossible to see the cloths underneath. Their hands were tucked into the pockets as he looked down at him.  
Draco Malfoy thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the black haired weak figure kneeled over, staring at the ground. He figured it was some old man or kid, when the security guard informed him that someone was outside his gate. Draco didn't suspect the strange person was Harry Potter.  
"Potter, is that you?"  
The voice was familiar. He couldn't place it but he wanted too.  
Draco kneeled beside the weak boy, without touching him. "Potter, It's Draco. Draco Malfoy? You do remember me don't you?"  
Harry sighed another shaky breath. He knew the sarcasm when he heard it and never in his dreams would he have seen him so thrilled to hear that voice and see those gray eyes again.  
"Draco", whispered Harry, with thrill in his voice.  
Draco moved to touch Harry's cheek with his bare hand. "What the hell are you doing in the rain? Trying to kill your self?"  
Harry wanted to say yes, he wanted to tell Draco to leave him alone. He had enough torment to last him a lifetime but words rolled off Harry's mouth that he didn't even know why he was telling him.  
"So much pain. Got away.Draco." and Harry fainted into Draco's arms.  
Draco looked down at the helpless boy and gave off a sigh. He knew he shouldn't, he knew he was risking himself, involving himself with Harry again. But he had to but his past behind him for now and gets Harry somewhere warm. Nodding to secure himself, Draco placed his hands under Harry's knees and under his neck as he lifted him and carried him to his own home.  
  
Harry woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. He knew he was dreaming though. When he really wakes up he'll be on the stone cold floor with an old brown ragged blanket over him. Then through the bars will be his master watching him with a smile, waiting for him to wake up to start the "Punishments".  
To afraid to wake up from this heaven, Harry moaned and turned to his side, where he pulled the heavy comforters closer to him.  
"Are you awake?" asked soothing voice from beside him.  
Harry's eyes flew open as he saw Draco sitting beside the bed. He was leaning forward with his leg in his lap, watching him. Though Harry didn't notice it, Draco wore the same cloths as the night before.  
"You've been asleep for two days", he said. "My maids managed to clean your wounds and you. They decided to give you medication when you wake. They started to worry". He lied as he picked up the silver tray on the bed stand. The tray contained two white pills and a glass of water.  
Harry was too speechless to speech but he tried to sit up but failed the task and fell back on the bed.  
"You shouldn't try and get up on your own yet. Your still too weak", Draco laid the tray on the bed and helped Harry up as he leaned against the headboard. He helped Harry swallow the two pills with a glass of water as he settled back down on the bed.  
"Where am I?" Harry whispered, to afraid to speech up.  
"You're in my home in New Orleans"  
"How did I get here?" he whispered again but his eyes came wide as he face Draco. "I mean. I didn't mean to apply so many questions".  
Draco frowned but shook his head. "It's normal for a person to be curious of where they are".  
"No Ma.!" Harry started to protest, thinking it was a trick question and knowing he was going to have more punishments if he didn't answer them probably but he stopped himself, seeing Draco not his master.  
Draco just sighed and remembered the dreams, really nightmares, Harry had as he screamed, "No Master, Please no!! I'm sorry!! Please!! No!!" He wanted to know who this master was and what has Harry so scared as he is but didn't push, afraid he would just break the boy more then he already was.  
"I would like to know how you got here myself. I saw you out side my gate on the sidewalk on your hands in knees. You were frozen half to death from the rain. People would call you the boy who lived again", his voice sounded bitter, angry.  
Harry didn't like the sound of his voice but trying to stay calm he thought about where he came from. But now that he thought about it he didn't remember where his dungeon was. All he remembered was going through woods. Deep woods, then reaching a small little neighborhood and walking down the sidewalk. Then he. Harry held his head from the pain that rushed through it.  
"You mustn't strain yourself or it will just get worse", Draco stood then. "Sleep. You need your rest. I will have maids in and out of here repeatedly trough out the day. I'll come in when I can and check up on you", with that he left Harry alone to sleep.  
Harry couldn't sleep yet. He couldn't understand why his enemy would help him? Why didn't Draco just leave him outside to die? It would have been easier for him. It would have been better off if Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, died on the sidewalks from weakness. Finally Harry drifted off to sleep with curious thoughts running through his head but none he dared to ask Draco about.  
  
Draco leaned against his bedroom door as he wondered about the boy on the other side of it. He's frightened, no his terrified, Draco Noted. Someone had bruised, scared, and tortured him, broken him of his good well and spirit. He always wished to have Harry Potter weak and helpless in his bed but this isn't what he had in mind. From what Draco saw, when he washed him and healed his wounds, were marks, slashes from a whip maybe a belt, Draco couldn't tell. Every time Draco touched him the boy whimpered and curled up into a ball. He would start to whisper in a helpless child's voice, "Please don't. No more. I can't take it. Please no more". It broke Draco to hear it but he continued to clean him and help him to his room.  
"Sir", the single voice made Draco jump but he turned his attention to the elderly maid at the foot of the stairs. "Your father is here", she informed him. She noted herself he boss as been jumpy, mainly from the lack of sleep. The poor master hasn't slept since he took in the helpless child.  
"Did he state his business?"  
"No, sir. I asked but he said it was family and personal"  
Draco sighed and stood up from the door. "Very well. Filly, I want you to watch after Mr. Potter when I'm not here and I order you not to tell a living soul who I have in my home. I mean no one Filly. No one must know I have Harry Potter under my roof until I am ready for people or things to know, Understood?"  
Filly nodded once. "Yes, Sir. No one will know".  
"Good. Now I must have another argument with my father", Draco left down the stairs, preparing for another argument with his father, Lucius Malfoy. The one man Draco learned nothing but hatred from. When Draco refused to be the next Death Eater family line, all he and his father did was argue.  
  
Thank you for the reviews and I took curtsy on going back and explaining the reason Mr. Welkins wanted the house. I relish it seemed somewhat perverted but a lot of the rich greedy guys are. No offense to those who are. If something you don't I understand of what I meant in the story I will go back and fix. I would be more then welcome to. I had a first version of this story but it had too much expiation in it and I knew not many people would take the time to read a paragraph about a house or the neighborhood looks. But here's the reversion of it and I greatly thank those again.  
  
Thanks Bunches, Sheila Ann ^_^ 


	2. The Disagreement

Chapter II The disagreement  
  
Draco Malfoy walked into his office, seeing the silver white hair like his own. His father turned and faced his son with his usual disappointing smile. He stood but Draco just brushed past him to sit behind his own desk. Lucius just shrugged and sat back down.  
"I have come and talked some sense into you, boy", his father said.  
"I know what I want, Father and being on your side of things isn't one of them", Draco said as he searched through papers on his desk. He was two days behind on his work.  
"No son of mine belongs in the United States working as some business man. You should be at home, with your mother, and helping me find Potter and get our revenge for Voldermont. He would be proud of us. With Potter died Voldermont can return, regain his strength and put what's right in the wizard world".  
"First, I am not just some business man. I own the top best hospitals here in the United State. And I am not your son anymore. You disowned me. I am myself and I love it here in the states. No one here speaks of magic and if they do, they're just crazy believers. I have comfort here and people who adore me. Father, this is who I am. I have hidden myself to long, especially from those who I relished I cared the most for".  
Lucius stood up again with fire in his gray eyes. "I forbid you to live this way!! You are my son and you will do what your name and blood line tells you to do!!"  
Draco stood up then. "I will do no such thing!! I am not your son anymore and I never will be!! I want you to leave my home right this minute!!"  
"You dare toss me out?" his voice was threatening but Draco didn't twitch.  
"Why not? You did", calmer, Draco sat back down.  
"I tossed you out, hoping you would but some brains in that empty head of yours but it seems you need a little longer in the rain to decide. You can come home when you relish the truth", Lucius turned to walk out.  
"I live in a over five million dollar home, I have workers serving me hand and foot. I am making more money then anyone can imagine and you expect me to leave all this and go home? Back to a place where people think your something your not", Draco stood again. "Well Mr. Malfoy. I have news for you. I am not leaving the states and going returning to the family manor. I am not quieting my job and I will not be a death eater!!"  
Lucius pointed his black walking stick at his son. "Don't you take that tone with me little boy. You remember your punishments, I'll do them all again if I must!"  
"No, Father. You won't. As long as you're in my house, under my roof, I will take any tone I please with you  
With a frustration huff of air, he stormed out of his son's office and back to his limo.  
Draco sighed as he fell back in his chair. He rubbed his temple of the pain his father brought him.  
"Sir, I am worried about the young Harry", said the maid from before.  
Draco didn't hear her come in but with the meeting out of his mind he looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
"Oh, nothing sir. He's doing quiet well physically. It's mentally I am worried about sir. He screams in his sleep. He shivers of pain and whispers words of horror. I'm frightened to touch the boy it sadden me so to see him like this".  
Draco sighed. "I know Filly. I'll be up in a minute and check on him myself. Cancel all my other appointments today".  
"What shall I tell Julia?" Filly asked.  
Draco moaned. He forgot about his blind date his best friend, Jacob Walls, made for him. "Tell her I have an old friend from the past who is really sick and he is in need of my care. And my order still remains. No one must know that Harry Potter is here until I can be sure my father won't come and kill him".  
With a freighting nod, Filly left the office to get to her regular duties. Draco left shortly behind her to tend to Harry.  
  
Harry woke again but this time he saw darkness. Still feeling pain from the wounds and his muscles still tightened he tried once more to sit on his own and was successful.  
"You are a very stubborn person to heal so quickly in only a matter of days", the voice startle Harry as he freighting looked at the person beside him.  
Taking a deep breath, relishing it was Draco; Harry spoke, still with a whisper. "Why did you bring me here?"  
The words felt like a stab to Draco but he ignored the question, hoping to find what or who broke Harry's spirit.  
"Why did you just let me die? Things would have been better. I'm to weak and stupid to relish what's in front of me"  
Draco sighs as he reached for a silver bowl filled with warm water. He took the rag that was in it and laid it on Harry's forehead.  
"I was helpless," he whispered again as he relaxed back on the bed, feeling of Draco's hands and the rag on him.  
"Your not helpless, Harry."  
"But I didn't stop them. I couldn't. None of my magic worked, it was like it all disappeared from me and they drugged me and." his words trailed off as he started to tremble again.  
"Who Harry? Tell me what happened before you came to me"  
Harry shook his head franticly. "I can't. What if they find me again? What if you work for them? I couldn't. I must leave Draco. I must get away from here. I don't know how far I gotten but I must go farther. Please let me leave", he was pleading for it. Pleading for his freedom.  
Draco sat on the edge of the bed and brushed Harry's cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "I will not hurt you Harry. I have no intentions too. But I'll make you a promise. The moment you have gained your strength and is eligible to run from here then I will let you go".  
"Why? Why would you take care of me? We hated each other in school. You made fun of my friends and me. Why now?"  
Draco lowered his head to where there faces were barely touching. "I'm not who I was back then. I have truly found myself, I think", he moved the rag up on Harry's forehead and laid a feathery kiss on the boys forehead then moved the rag back. "Sleep. You need more rest if you plan on getting better".  
Harry was blushing from the kiss. He didn't know why, he'd been kissed before, forcefully but before.  
Draco turned and faced him on his way out. "Are you okay?"  
Facing the window on the opposite side, Harry spoke again, "I'm fine"  
With a nod, Draco left the room in silence.  
Harry stared at the stars and watched a white comet fly by, he quickly shut his eyes and made a wish. He smiled afterwards and fell into sleep, dreaming about his wish that someday might actual come true. At least he was hoping.  
  
Draco was leaning against the doorway listening to the silence on the other side. He knew it wouldn't be but an hour or so in the night when Harry would be screaming for help again but he backed away from the door and walked to the guest room next door, since Harry was using his.  
Draco knew Harry didn't trust him. He can sense that. Well, Hell anybody could tell Harry does trust anybody. Filly was mentioning on how stubborn the boy will be at some point but when he relishes what he's saying, Harry will quiet himself into stun and let the maid do what she needs to.  
Walking into the deep green room, Draco sat on the bedside and stared into the darkness. He looked down at himself relishing he had three or four days old cloths on and he had a board meeting tomorrow about upgrading his hospitals. With a sigh, he walked into the bathroom, undressed and slipped into the shower.  
He walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and he quickly dressed into his cotton pants and an over sized t-shirt with 'Go Tide Go!' written on the front.  
He had found football rather interesting the last couple of years. He had went to every football game at first but relished it was hard when usually two or more footballs games played all at the same time. So he mainly goes to the Alabama and Auburn football games. He still hasn't made a decision which team he liked best but he is slowly leaning towards Auburn, mainly because he liked their colors and they play pretty fair.  
Draco remembered when he first moved to the states. He was in Alabama at first, earning money here and there to travel to New Orleans. He didn't know why he choose the state, he guess it was because there were wide country hills and he was tired of always seeing building like in London.  
He mainly moved from London to get away from his family, far away. He started to help out at hospitals and earned money for an apartment. He then started two more jobs and going to collage for a business career. When he graduated, top of his class. He bought a building and fixed it into one of the top hospitals in the state and was soon chained all over the country.  
Jacob, Katharine, and Jay were all supportive for his goal during collage and all four managed to stay friends. Jacob is married to a young blonde already, which is mainly the reason he tries to set blind dates for Draco. Katharine and Jay are engaged, also which everybody said, 'Finally!' in the end. Both haven't set an actual date yet but Draco's already the best man in the wedding.  
Slipping into bed, Draco dreamed of a football game and a person beside him, cheering on Alabama for victory.  
  
Hey Again!!! I'm happy about the reviews and thanks to those who read the story and liked it. Here's Chapter Two. I should have the next chapter in by next Friday. Works driving me up the wall and not letting me get anything done. =*(. Anyways.hoped you enjoy.  
  
*~Sheila Ann~* 


	3. Friends Greeting

Chapter III Friends Greetings  
  
Draco leaned back in the maroon lounge chair, reading a version of the "Titanic", while Harry slept silently in the king size bed. He was wearing his office gray suit, mainly because he has a schedule meeting at three and he wanted to be ready for when ever they arrived. His silver framed reading glasses rested on his face as his eyes explored the page. He turned the paper page and Harry stirred with a whimper coming from his mouth.  
Draco looked up to see him turned on his side, facing him. Pain ran across his face as he curled up into a ball, pulling his knees close and lead his head go down. Draco took his out stretched hand and gently touched the boy's shoulder. Harry's muscles tightened then relaxed. He rested back on the bed with a sleep full face. Draco smiled and rested back in his chair and went back to his book.  
A small knock came at the door and it slowly opened. Draco turned and saw Maid Filly standing there with a sour face.  
"Sir, Your friends have came to visit", her voice was cold. She never really liked the heathen friends of her bosses but she tolerated them. When Draco found out she hated them, he was to amused for words and let her tell them what she wanted. Of course, Filly never said the exact words to the three of them but she gave hints and dirty looks ever so often.  
Draco sighed. He wasn't ready for another wild visit form his friends. Not when Harry's asleep and still broken. He quickly stood up but by the time he reached the door Jacob, Katharine, and Jay forced there way past Filly and greeted there friends like usual.  
"Yo, Drac!" Jacob greeted.  
"Hey Draco", Both Jay and Katharine said as they walked in behind him.  
"I thought I told you people to wait down stairs! Do you people have no respect??" Filly complained.  
"It's alright, Filly. Why don' t you go fix some crackers and tea for us?" Draco suggested.  
With an angry huff she stomped out of the room. The three just laughed.  
"She really doesn't like us, does she?" Jacob noted.  
"If you guys didn't provoke her so she might get along", Draco pointed out.  
Jacob just shrugged.  
"Thought we'd come by and see what's the business man up too", Jay explained as he and his wife walked further in the room.  
"Shall we talk in the den? I really rather not talk here", Draco tried to motion them out of the room but Harry whimpered again from another occurring dream and everybody was silent.  
Jay and Katherine walked towards the bed first and Katherine gasped. Jay walked behind them and whistled low.  
"My God! What happened to him?" Katherine asked.  
Draco sighed again and walked over towards them. Harry had managed to get his covers to his waistband. The scars on his chest showed plainly.  
Katherine looked at Draco. "Did you do this?"  
Draco frowned. "No. I found him like this." He moved the three out of the way as he tucked Harry back up and pushed his friends out the door and shut it quietly. Shortly, Filly walked up the stairs with the tray of food.  
  
"Filly, I want you to watch over Mr. . Pot and I'll take the tray", Draco took the tray from Filly and led his friends to the den.  
  
The den was a large room of dark blue and green colors. The large brick fireplace was lit and the fire roared as the room stayed warm. Two Dark blue lounge chairs sat side by side, diagonally facing the fireplace. A large dark leather couch faced diagonally towards the fireplace. The four of them sat around the fireplace. Katherine and Jay sat on the couch while jay and Draco sat in the chairs.  
It was silence in the room as the ate there crackers and tea before some one spoke up.  
"What happened to him, Draco?" Katherine asked, still frantic.  
Draco looked at the rim of his cup before he sat it down and leaned back in his chair. "I found him a couple of days ago on the sidewalk by my house. The security had reported something was out there, waiting. I wanted to go out and see what it was. He was on his hands and knees before he fainted to the ground. I took him in and is now caring for him. Before that, I do not know."  
"The boy has scars, Line marks all over his chest, his arms, and from the looks probably on further," Jacob sipped his drink.  
Draco just nodded but not saying any more.  
"Those are scars of a whip. Some one tortured the poor guy," Katherine added.  
"Who is he?" Jay asked and the others nodded in reply.  
Draco thought a moment and couldn't decide to either tell them the truth or lie. So he sighed, swallowed his hopes and said. "Harry. Harry Potter".  
Jay raised a brow, "You said Mr. Pot to cranky up there"  
"I wasn't sure if I should tell his identity or not. Someone could be looking for him", He pointed out.  
Jacob nodded. "Good point".  
"Has he woken up yet?" Katherine asked.  
"Once or twice"  
"I bet the boy was freaked out when he woke up back in another house", Jay commented as he reacted back on the couch.  
"He was confused but he remembered me and he wasn't so shocked afterwards"  
"Remember you?" Jacob looked at him puzzled.  
"Harry was a friend from school", Draco noted.  
"You mean you knew him?"  
"Yeah. We weren't really friends though. I was his enemy back then. We both hated each other but that was when I lived with my father"  
Katherine took another cracker. "Well I think it's wonderful for you to take him in and watch over him. I bet he just loves having people waiting on him hand and foot".  
"He sleeps most of the day and I am usually taking care of him when Filly is not"  
"What are you going to do when he gets back to health?"  
"Probably offer him a home here and if he doesn't want to stay here I'll help him in finding a apartment somewhere in town"  
"Damn Drac. I never have known you to be this kind", Jacob put his empty glass back on the tray.  
"Of course not. He doesn't have time to be nice with his hospital being updated and all," Jay mocked.  
Draco snorted. "Yes.yes. My life is very amusing".  
"Oh Mr. Draco! Please Mr. Draco sign me! Sign me anywhere on my body!!" Katherine joked as one of the girls that lined up behind the red line during the last party for the last update on the hospital. Girls were going wild, calling Draco's name, asking them to sign in different places besides their notebook. Some of them made comments like, "I think I need a check up, Mr. Draco, Sir. I have a strong lusting problem for you". Of course Draco would make it worse by winking at them or giving them a casual kiss on the lips as he passes by them.  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Laugh now but will be see who's laughing when I'm on the national TV announcing I will be chaining my hospital down to California and New York".  
"Are you serious?" Jay's eyes widen. "Are you really turning your hospital into a chain?"  
Draco nodded. "Yes, of course it will be official after the meeting at three today".  
Jacob stood. "Well in that case we better get going. Plus, my wife was taking a nap the last time I left. I left a note saying where I would be but is I don't hurry home she'll be fusing on her own".  
"That's right, Jessica is how long already, Jacob?" Draco asked as he stood when Katherine and Jay stood.  
"The Doctor says she's about five months but she's already got a stomach"  
"You haven't been married a year and you guys are already having kids", Draco just shook his head.  
Katherine chocked as Jay grinned wide. "That's why we wanted to get all of us together mainly", she said,  
Jacob and Draco exchanged glances then looked back at the married couple. What is it?" they both asked.  
"I'm pregnant", she said.  
Jacob and Draco just stood for moments before they reacted.  
"Oh, Kathy, that's wonderful!!" Draco hugged her tight and Jacob grabbed her next.  
"Finally! I thought I'd be the only one with a baby around here!!" Jacob said.  
Katherine pushed back her tears of joy.  
"Oh don't cry, Katherine. You should be happy", Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
"I am happy. I just so happy I.oh." She ran to the other side of the room to get over her tears.  
"Don't worry. She'll be like that for a while. The doctor said it happens to must women. They'll have mood swings quiet often", Jay noted.  
"Now we have to get this one," Jacob motioned to Draco, "Married and having kids of his own".  
Draco just shook his head.  
"I don't think Draco's meant for kids but he does need someone", said Jay.  
"Come one you guys. I just ain't ready for anybody special. I haven't found the right one yet anyways"  
"Give it time, Drac. You'll know it when you see her. She'll surprise out of no where and it'll hit you hard", Jacob advised.  
"Why you must be Harry!" Katherine's voice reached the others as they turned and saw Katherine speaking to a young weakling boy, who is holding on to Maid Filly.  
The boys walked over there and Draco stood in front of them. Harry was wearing an old white shirt of Draco's with the blue and cream cotton pants.  
  
"What's Harry doing out of bed. He should be resting," his voice was worried. The others noted. Harry started shaking; thinking he just made his only hope to get better and far way, mad.  
"I'm.sorry Draco. I just wanted to rest next to a fireplace. Miss Filly was telling me about it and she offered to take me here. I objected but she kept on assisting. I can go back to my room if you want", Harry was shaking, Afraid what Draco might do to him when he's angry.  
Draco sighed. "No Harry. You can stay down here. My friends were about to leave anyways", Draco took Filly's place in holding Harry up. "Filly, why don't you set up his bath? You can wash him when he's finished her."  
Filly nodded and left the room.  
Draco held Harry up as he walked him pass the three stunned faces. He slowly sat Harry on the couch, which he rests his head on the back of it with his eyes closed and relaxing.  
"Harry, I want you to meet my friends", Draco motioned to the three still by the door. They walked over and stood in front of Harry.  
Jacob stretched out his hand first. "Names Jacob but friends call me Jake so I suspect you to do the same".  
Harry stared at his hand before he reached out and shook it.  
Jay just nodded. "Names Jay and my wife."  
"Katherine", she finished for him. "But my friends call me Kathy others call me Kate. Which ever suits you is fine with me".  
"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Harry. Harry Potter", he greeted still nervous.  
Silence.  
"Well I got to get going. See ya'll later. Good luck with the baby, Kate!" Jacob left.  
"We have to get going to. If you need anything at all, Harry. Like normal people service, giving Draco a whack on the head. You just call me and I'll be over here in no time, got it?" Katherine offered.  
Draco grinned but Harry seemed nervous about that. "Ok." he told her.  
"See you guys later" Jay led his wife out.  
Harry sat silently on the couch while Draco saw his friends out. He came back and just watched him relax by the fire, watching his chest raise and fall heavily.  
"It is nice down here then staying in the room all day long," Draco walked and sat on the other side of the couch.  
Harry jumped out form his trance but relaxed when he remembered where he was. He watched Draco as he stared at the fire, watching it burn.  
Draco felt his eyes on him but did not move. Just stared unfocused on what ever was in front of him.  
"Why did you bring me in? Why didn't you just let me die?" Harry asked.  
Draco looked then and saw the moss green eyes stare at him curiously.  
"Why did you even bother?"  
Draco rested back against the couch and wondered many things why he did and why didn't he but the answer was very simple. Because he cared too much for him to let him die. He loves Harry, strangely enough, and never could watch him die, especially on his sidewalk.  
Draco looked at Harry for a moment then back at the fire. "Because I'm not like I was back in school. I couldn't watch one person who I grew to care about die on my sidewalk".  
Harry turned and looked down at the moos green, like his eyes, carpet.  
"Does that bother you?"  
Harry shook his head. "It's been years since anyone as cared for me, Malfoy. I don't know what to say. My past, future, everything was taking from me all because of a greedy rich bastered wanted gold".  
"What rich guy?" Draco scooted down the couch and turned Harry towards him. "Tell me Harry. Who did this to you?" he lifted an arm with scars all down it.  
Harry turned his head and let him hold his arm carefully. "Can I take m bath now".  
Draco sighed and nodded as he let go of his arm. "I'll get Filly to take you up". 


	4. The Deal

Chapter IV The Deal  
  
Draco was tapping his pen in his desk and took a deep breath of frustration. He was thinking about Harry. Thinking of a way to convince him to trust him. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the boy; he cared for and wanted to keep him safe in his arms, to trust him. With his mind wondering off, Draco paid no attention to the group of men that sat in front of him, waiting patiently.  
A man with curious hazel green eye cleared his throat. "I realize you must be busy, Mr. Malfoy but the people are waiting for a reply".  
Draco looked up at the heavyset man. He was wearing a gray expensive suit with a blue-collar tie. Draco sighed as he rested back in his chair and rubbed his temple with two fingers.  
"I am sorry gentleman. I have a lot on my mind at the moment," he leaned back at his desk. The two strangers who sat on both sides of Draco's lawyer were looking confused and unsettled on what may be going on. The one on the right was Governor Johnson of California. He was a tall well-built man with light blond hair and dark deep blue eyes. He was wearing a black expensive suit with a green tie around his neck. The man on the left was Governor Wallace of New York. He was built like Draco's lawyer only shorter and with pale red hair and a pair of brown eyes. He was wearing the suit simlar to Draco's lawyer but his was inexpensive. "As you already know, many states already have my hospitals built and set doing wonderful but I feel if I go into high cost state we all can get more. That is why I asked you, Governor William Johnson of California," he turned and faced the blues eyes. "And you, Governor Thomas Wallace of New York," he turned and faced the brown eyes, "to tell you of my idea's".  
"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy." William started.  
"Draco," he corrected him.  
"Draco, if we bring a high tech hospital's, like your own, it can bring tax adduction to all of are people and it is bad enough they complain on how prices are now. Are people are losing jobs, Mr. Malfoy. Your company will only make it worse", Thomas explained.  
"But gentlemen, I don't think you understand Mr. Malfoy correctly", said the lawyer.  
"No, we completely understand and we have heard wonderful remarks from the people and other out of states. It is not the building itself that bothers me, Mr. Malfoy. It is me paying you to help out with the hospital as a tax fond and it's with the states money is the problem. Last week I agreed and help put another school system in but my people fussed because they do not need more schools only money for them. I am trying to save my money to get enough of it and spread it through the state", William explained.  
"I am afraid it is the same here with me", Thomas agreed.  
"Gentlemen."  
"It's alright Governors. I can completely understand", Draco staid, interrupting his lawyer. Draco stood and walked to the front of his desk. The two governors stood and they all three shook hands. Draco handed each governor his card with his home and office phone number on it and what time to call. "Please call me when you have changed your mind".  
His lawyer wasn't happy but led the two governors out the door.  
Draco went to sit back at his chair and relaxed with his eyes closed.  
"What the hell was that?"  
Draco opened his eyes and found his lawyer glaring at him.  
"You just blew off a thousand dollar deal!!"  
Draco sighed. "I know".  
"What's wrong with you? You seemed a bit off today," the man sat down on the lounge chairs.  
"It's nothing. I just haven't been able to get enough sleep these days," he leaned up on his desk. "I'll cancel the TV cast and tell them to play some rerun of an Alabama and Auburn game or something".  
The nodded. "All right but as your lawyer I strongly suggest you get some sleep".  
"I'm sure I'll sleep will tonight." Draco started as Filly walked in with a pale face. "What is it, Filly?"  
Filly turned to the lawyer and back to Draco. "It's the matter of your brother, sir. He's.well...packing, sir".  
"My brother.?" Filly gave him a look while he said it and Draco's eyes widen. "What?" He was about to say something but he remembered his lawyer. So he just sighed. "Filly, Stall my brother has much as you can, I'll be up the moment I can" Tony, I am afraid we will have to continue this discussion some other time, Next Saturday maybe, at the big ball party".  
Tony stood. "I didn't know you had a brother?"  
Draco shrugged. "The boy's a little on the wild side. I prefer not to mention it to anybody".  
Tony chuckled. "I had a brother like that. Poor boy got himself electric fried. Hope you can safe your brother in time".  
Draco nodded as Tony and himself left the office down to the front door. He saw his lawyer out and watched him drive from sight. He quickly ran up the stairs to Harry's room and found Filly trying to block the poor boys way from leaving. You could hear the frantic sound in her voice. She stopped when she saw her boss.  
"Filly, leave us, will you. If any one calls tell them I am busy with a business meeting", with that Filly nod and left her boss to handle the rest.  
Draco walked over to Harry, and Harry could tell he was mad, furious in fact and remembering what people did when they got mad, he just stood their preparing himself for the blow.  
Harry heard a tired sigh come from Draco and he opened his eyes to see dark circles under his eyes. The man looked worn out, tired, and about to fall apart right their in his room.  
"I can not force you to stay but I can persuade you, though I must tell you know I'm good at it", Draco said to him.  
"Please, I just want to leave. I have no reason to stay and you'll probably just kick me out sooner or later, why can't it be know and save the pain and humiliation", his voice, his plead broke Dracos' heart.  
"I told you before you can trust me", he walked closer to Harry, standing only inches away. "Why don't you think I mean it?"  
"Because we hated each other as kids, you tormented me, and I only expect the same thing now only were older and you have much more advantage of me now because I'm weak and worthless"  
Draco frowned and his forehead form creased. "You make it sound like I'm going to hurt you and I'm not Harry. I don't know what happened to you and I don't expect you to tell me just yet, I understand that but understand this." and he lifted his hand and Harry flinched.  
When Harry's eyes open it wasn't because of pain or wondering if he was going to hit him yet or at all. His eyes opened because the gentle warm touch of Draco's hand on his cheek made him look into the blue pair of eyes. Both Draco's hands cupped his face very softly, as if he was afraid he might break him.  
Draco knew he shouldn't be touching Harry, he knew he should have backed off but his hormones was controlling him more then he was, the aching hardness of himself made him slowly rub his lips against Harry's, made him gently kiss Harry's quivering lips. He couldn't stop himself when Harry's mouth opened and he explored what was inside.  
The taste of sugar and spice filled both of their mouths. As Harry willingly let Draco claim his mouth like he did. To his shocking was that it didn't hurt, he was careful, tender with the simple petit to kiss that formed into the need of passion. With all the men and women that stuck their tongue down his throat, the thought of one kiss could be so draining never entered his mind.  
When he heard a moan escape Harry's mouth he forced his mind to clear and left his head enough to get air. For the first time since he found Harry on his sidewalk soaked in the rain, he was full of color again. He noticed the flushed cheeks and the swollen lips and he couldn't help himself from smiling.  
"I will never hurt you Harry but I'll make a deal with you, you stay with me for at least nine months and if you still don't trust me then I'll let you leave and I'll never bother you again"  
Harry's his opened and looked dazed. He licked his lips and nodded. "ok."  
Draco kissed the top of his head, thinking they didn't anymore moves for awhile. "Good night, Harry", and he left with a mile wide grin on his face.  
  
A/n Lol Oh my god, I can't believe I did that I fill like a complete ditz. Thank you sooo much Jessiena. Every one who read my story, if you see the word relish, I meant to put realized but I guess I was in such a rush or I just didn't pay attention to what I was writing. Thank you again and finally!!!! The next Chapter!! I decided I'd hit myself in the head if I didn't this done for all those who liked it. This ones kind of slow and a dull one but I was sin a tough spot and couldn't think who I was going to work around something but I got it!!!! I hope. Read and enjoy!!! 


End file.
